The Time We Share (Revamp)
by Charmpanda
Summary: A collection of Christmas prompts exploring characters and the holidays. (A gift for my friends and sister)
1. Eitherial Otherworldly

**Hello all! :D**

 **Happy freakin' holidays! Welcome to my celebratory series. I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. We got a lot of prompts to get through, so let's get on with that jolly goodness!**

 **Prompt 1:**

 **Etherial Otherworldly**

 **Helen x Spandel**

Helen looked down.

It had been a long, emotional week for them both. Not just Spandel, but for her as well. The upcoming holidays had brought about a bout of heady and laden emotion for the pair. For Helen it had been refreshing. Dramatic, but refreshing. Like a tiger being set free from captivity, it was new, scary, and all consuming. It was but three days ago that she was standing on the front deck of their cozy home, ruby eyes glued to the darkened sky. Snow had been pouring from it in an elegant manner, only adding to the blankets of white that coated the area. Spandel's gloved hand had been holding hers, squeezing and loosening with uncertainty as the two watched their neighborhood come to life under winter's embrace. Helen remembered feeling a sense of freeness unknown to her as the revelation that she was no longer a devil in her sister's body rained on her, like snow. It was enough to drag tears from her large red pools. She could reminisce on how she just collapsed into Spandel's arms, face shielded in his scarf as she burst into tears and sobbed out her feelings with her heart on her sleeve. And he had held her there, in his arms and against his firm chest like his little princess. Just as he always did. She had felt _good_ though. Wedged and warm in his embrace despite the cold temperature, face nestled in his neck, legs wrapped around his hips while the nippy air blew his cloak around them.

It had all felt good.

Spandel had been a different story however. The holidays tagged with them a spiral of emotions that left him a mess of disorientation and confusion. He had stumbled a lot, his head in a daze as he was forced to revisit the pain of his past. He'd burst into crying fits, spasm, curl up, hide. There were times when he didn't want to leave the bed. The agony in his beating chest left him panting, whispering, begging, imploring. It was a mess no doubt, a tangled one at that. He was lost in a whirlpool, fighting to swim through even though the exit nor entrance weren't anywhere in sight. Breakdowns at work had him humiliated, wich strengthened the emotional meter more than what anyone was comfortable with. And yet, Spandel never so much as teared up around the children. Helen could write an essay on what a great father he was, but the only thing she wanted was to mitigate his suffering.

"Helen did you here me?"

Helen almost jumped, forgetting that she was on the phone with Pandore. "Yeah, what'd you say?" She stammered , jolting back to reality.

'Are you and Spandel okay to come to Damian's house Christmas morning?" Pandore repeated, all her words pointed but drawling into one another. The true mark of an exhausted woman. Helen could imagine Lucy and Angel ran her around all day.

"Yeah, that's fine." Helen confirmed, involuntarily looking over at Spandel. The older was slumped in his chair, arms crossed on his computer's keyboard and his drowsy face buried within them. It was unhealthy, but Spandel had tried to avert his mind from the pain with work. It must've worked, as Helen could prance into his study on insanely late nights like these, and find him half asleep at his computer. Music would spout from his headphones, and the curtains would be drawn to show the garden out the window. It was therapeutic for him, and it insured a hefty paycheck for the next several months.

But it wasn't good.

Spandel was working himself to a frazzle, which contributed naught to his incessant insomnia. Helen didn't realize Pandore had hung up. She dropped her phone to the desk as she approached Spandel. She shook his shoulder. "Hey, Baby, wake up. You can't sleep here." She muttered. She would've liked to carry him, but Spandel was much too big for her. An entire foot and six inches taller. Spandel moaned pejoratively,

"C'mon, Angel, you can't sleep here." Helen urged, tugging harder on his shoulder. She was made guilty at the sleepy glare he gave her. She chuckled fondly, bringing her fingers to her lips. "You are sooo bad at looking grumpy, Kitty." She laughed. Spandel only hmphed.

"Come on!" Helen pulled at his shoulder.

"I should shower." Spandel mumbled, eyes rolling back and forth. His brain was only half working. He wasn't properly processing what Helen was saying, mind trapped in a groggy billow so her words wandered in and got lost somewhere. He did know what she wanted though, and he was in no hurry to go to sleep.

"You've showered twice today already." Helen stated.

Spandel's answer was delayed ten seconds. "Wha?" He questioned.

"Just come to bed." Helen sighed.

"Are Alvis in Sparrow in bed?" Spandel quizzed.

"Yes yes." Helen blew.

* * *

She had to fight him a little more on it, but she did manage to get him to their bedroom. Spandel's mind was so clouded and dizzy. He could barely stand. And Helen could only hold his hand and lean him against the wall for support.

"Ghh, you're such a big boy." Helen choked, heaving her husband onto their shared bed.

Another delayed answer. "I am not big, but tis you the tiny one." He murmured, words a little slurred.

"Get on your back for me Hun." Helen instructed. Spandel did as was told. In one languid roll he was on his back, one arm tucked behind his head and brown eyes closed. He hummed, a startled and dramatic flinch accompanying it when he felt Helen begin untying the laces of his sleek black boots. Helen was sitting on her bed beside him. "It's just me. You're not sleeping in your clothes." She soothed once feeling him move. She slid both boots off, setting them beside the bed. She crawled up to unfasten the silver loops holding his cloak in place. Spandel inaudibly sighed when the cloak's fabric fell from his shoulders. Helen dropped the cloak to the ground, now sliding the silver chains and bangles from his waist, ankles, and wrists. She put those on the nightstand.

"You have way too many accessories." She commented, pulling off Spandel's black fingerless gloves.

"Nn." Spandel mused. He wasn't paying attention, rather drifting off to sleep. Helen smiled, now undoing the clasps of his black shirt. She pulled it off and dropped it by the bed, giving his pants the same treatment. Now all that was left were his undergarments. The weird but wonderful Awromian ones. She decided to leave him with his sheer, nearly translucent black pants. But for the sake of his comfort ability, she'd remove the matching chiffon shirt. She reached to bunch the light fabric in her fingers, but Spandel's hand snapping around her wrist brought her to an abrupt stop.

"What, what is it?" She gasped, eyes floating over to his face. Large, chocolate eyes were peering back at her. He blinked in bleary fashion, brown eyes glazed over. "Don't." He muttered, "Don't look."

"Why not?" Helen exhaled in exasperation.

"I, just don't." He commented.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking about?" Helen wondered. She tried to move her hand, but Spandel only tightened his grip on her wrist. At this point, Helen was half sure he was locked in a negative thought or memory. It made sense, but he could just be feeling depressed. Or it could be more serious, like a flashback.

"I ... I am an abhorrent sight to behold. Please.. please don't."

Helen's face softened at the pleading whimper. She reached a hand out, cupping his cheek and caressing a thumb over his soft skin. Spandel's bottom lip went out in that signature pout, and Helen wanted nothing more than to kiss that rosebud mouth of his and hope it alleviated all his pain. And so she did. Their lips molded together. Spandel wasn't truly _there_ in that moment, his body reacting more than his mind ever would. His eyes fell close, a modest moan slipping into Helen's mouth as he trailed a hand up and down her back. Helen pulled back, straddling his hips and looking down at him. She fiddled with the ends of his shirt. "Hun? I have something important to say. Will you listen?"

"Of course." Spandel rasped. Unwillingly, he forced his eyes open to regard Helen.

"You are very beautiful you know?" She exhaled, "It's really saddening that you can't see it."

Spandel made a little warbling noise of protest, something between a hum and a whine.

"Well, it's true." She chuckled, "Your beauty shines inside and out, but you've always been blind to it. You've got the face of a prince and an attractive body. It's otherworldly. Everybody knows this. I know what's keeping you from seeing it though. Your uncle has told you awful things for seven years, and it's hard to break out of that mindset." She grabbed and squeezed his hand. "But I'm gonna fix it." She declared, "You also hate your scars. You don't really see the things that we do. When you look at them, you see pain. Every scar, every bruise, every puncture, every burn. It brings you back. You see your past, you see your mistakes, you see your struggles. Each time you were whipped, stabbed, cut, lacerated, punched, thrown, burned, chained, and dying. It's all there, mapped out on your own perfect body. And I know, that must hurt just as much. It sucks." Spandel was definitely awake now. He spasmed underneath her, his breathing ragged and unsteady. He shut his eyes, shoving back the tears that desperately wanted to fall.

Helen hated to see him like that, but she _had_ to proceed. She _**had**_ to get her point across. "Whenever you look at yourself, you see a boy who didn't get enough sunlight cause his uncle locked him away." She declaimed, "You see a boy too slender because his uncle starved him to death. You see a boy too afraid to ask for help. You see a boy who wasn't strong enough to protect himself from his uncle. You see a boy who wasn't strong enough to stop it. A boy who wasn't strong enough to raise his baby brother. A boy who.." She swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, not wanting to say the next thing she had in mind. She took a deep breath, settling her hand on his sternum. His chest undulated in an unhealthy manner, pressing against her palm and then dramatically subduing. His lightning ridge black opal nearly burned her skin. She could see its profound glow through the chiffon of his shirt. "You see a boy who," She started. Another deep breath. "Who was too weak to save his friends." She finished.

That did it.

Spandel broke into sobs. Hard, choking, heartbreaking sobs. Tears cracked through his thick eyelashes with ease, contriving waterfalls as they ran down his cheeks and slid off his jaw. He turned, shielding his face in the pillow. His pants were intermittent, countless sniffles accompanied them. His entire body jerked and swayed.

Helen sighed and continued. "If I were like you Spandel Adrien Phillips, one of the most beautiful people in the world with that kinda past, I would think I was ugly and disgusting too. But you're not. You're beautiful, so freakin' beautiful. People think you're a great guy with a fun personality. Good start for someone who's been through so much." She tried a smile, "For the people who know you, we think you're amazing. We love you. When I see your wounds, when Sparrow and Alvis get a glimpse of them, when Pandore and Damian see them, Bryson, Jasper, Raphael, Annie, everybody who cares about you! Well, we see the truth. We see, the opposite of what you see. We see a man who struggled. A man who survived. Who was strong enough to carry on. Strong enough to take the pain. Who was wise enough to keep a piece of himself. Wise enough to run away. Pure enough to stay sweet. Sweet enough to put others first. Positive enough to keep smiling. Smiling enough to make a change. Changing enough to have a family. Familiar enough to feel fear. Fearing because you care. Caring because you love. Loving because you're brave, so, so brave. So, so loving and brave. When we see you, we see the impossible. A boy who should've died, is one of the best men to exist."

"... ... thank you ... Helen..."

his voice was soft. Trembling, quavering, but grateful and understanding. Helen pulled on a few strands of his hair, twirling the raven locks in between her fingers. An endearing smile cut through her lips. "May I take this shirt from you now, My Etherial Prince?"

Spandel rolled completely on his back and tucked his arms behind his head, "Sure."

Helen heaved the shirt from his body. Her smile widened as she inspected his torso, hands roaming over the planes of his chest. Her fingertips brushed over his sensitive skin, and he gave a pleasant shutter at her touch. Helen got an idea. She plopped down beside him, grasping the hem of his pants.

"What are you doing?" Spandel asked, fixing her with a dull look.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Helen answered, "Since you've been down, I figured I might show you how much I love you. I'll let love be the other half of your medicine."

"Oh well," Spandel put on a lascivious smirk, "I know you love me Helen. I too, harbor unbreakable ardor toward you Dearest. However, if that's the road you wish to travel to express it tonight," his hand wandered up her flank, resting on her shoulder. "Then I can get behind that." He finished on a baritone purr.

"All right then." Helen murmured. She leaned down, peppering kisses over the smooth column of his neck. Spandel helped her from her close as she spoiled his neck and chest. She returned the favor, divesting Spandel of his pants.

* * *

It was different than usual. Helen put all her energy into making Spandel feel like he was the most important person in the world. It wasn't as fun, or corybantic as usual. Simply pensive and romantic. Helen's praising ministrations and whispers of love and devotion. The soft whines, sultry moans, and little gasps Spandel managed to spring from her. He was different, too. Slow, a bit unsure and nervous. He was the vulnerable one. The one whom so prettily came undone. Helen would cherish that he trusted her enough to unravel. His shivers, the red that bloomed to his cheeks when she pampered his scars, and those lovely, untimely moans. She'd cherish them all.

* * *

"I signed us up to go to Damian's house for Christmas morning." Helen muttered, pressing a kiss to his chest. It was over now. The two were winding down. She was entangled in his arms, listening to his settling breaths until she decided to bring it up.

"Understood." Spandel affirmed.

"Pandore's pregnant." Helen informed, as though Spandel didn't already know.

"Yes." Spandel replied, "And What, My Darling, has brought this up? Could it be that it is still hard for you to believe?"

"No!" Helen exclaimed, "Spandel, she has a bigger bust than me!"

Spandel couldn't help it. He gradually rolled his eyes behind dark bangs. "Helen, I fail to see the value in this transpiration." He deadpanned.

"I'm usually the one with the bigger bust." Helen lamented.

"Does it matter?" Spandel queried.

"Of course it does!" Helen proclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the more seductive of the two of us!"

"Mmm. Okay. So from my understanding, you're upset, because your sister's breasts have swelled with milk for her unborn, and that somehow lessons your sex appeal?"

"You make it sound so stupid." Helen groaned, dropping her forehead against his chest.

"You females are so silly with chest sizes." Spandel chortled, "I bethink myself of a moment, quite some time ago, when I found myself in Raven's room with Emily and Vanemy. I was in an intoxicated haze, lying amidst the covers while the girls took care of me. They had been plenty drunk themselves, but they weren't so foolish as to drink a ton so they could watch me. But their conversation landed on breast size. Both Vanemy and Emily were mewling in disappointment as they compared their bust sizes to Raven. The scene became rather surreal afterword. And yet, I find joy in the memory. Still, I understand naught of their distress."

"A bigger bust is just better." Helen huffed, "You'd have to be a woman to understand." She glanced up at him, "You're a guy. Don't you have a preference for bigger busts?"

"I care not for the breast size of a woman, so long as they are big enough for me to play with, and small enough for me to control." Spandel explained. A subconscious hand had come up to massage her chest, conveniently emphatic to his words.

"You are such a pervert." Helen laughed, feeling a light squeeze to her breast.

"'Tis you who posed the question." Spandel defended. The pair shared a guffaw. Spandel brung Helen closer to his bare body. Helen obliged, snuggling away what distance was between them and wrapping her limbs around him.

Spandel started purring, nuzzling into the pillows.

"And you, My Sweet Helen, are beautiful too."

 **All right Loves! That's prompt 1 out of the way. Thanks for reading!**

 **Pandore, My Awesome Angel, consider this one of my little Christnas gifts to you. Thanks for lending me Helen. I hope you enjoyed this. :)**

 **Let's all take time to marvel at the AMAZING cover artwork. My sister made the entire thing.** **It is beautiful and marvelous. Thank you soooooo much!**

 **That's all for now. :)**

 **Leave a review ... and remember that feednsck is love! ;)**


	2. Mistletoe

**Hello all! Happy Holidays! :D**

 **Welcome back to the series! Ready to get started?**

 **Prompt 2:**

 **Mistletoe**

 **Toma x Raven**

Toma's boots crunched against glistering snow as he shuffled down the sidewalk to Raven's front door. Needless to say, it was cold. And while he would've liked to stuff his gloved hands in his pockets, they were occupied with Raven's gift. It was a good sized box. Toma chose the pink rapping paper and silver bow it was decorated with. Luckily it wasn't windy out that day, but there was still an unpleasant breeze. The sun was no where to be seen, hidden by the milky clouds that hung in the graying sky. Raven's House was embellished to the max with Christmas lights. Toma had even helped her with some of the decorations. His breath shook with cold as he stepped up onto the porch, applying his fist to the wood of the front door in a knock.

"Hey Toma!" Raven slid the door open in a startlingly quick manner. She stood, swaying side to side and shifting from one foot to another. Her hands were clasped in front of her thighs, coffee brown eyes sparkling with delight. There was an anticipating air to them that Toma couldn't quite pinpoint. She was dressed in a red winter coat, cute and cozy, and a pair of dark jeans. A bit of holly was ornamented in her lustrous brown curls.

"Hi Raven." Toma drawled, tucking the present in one arm and dragging a hand through his blonde locks. The smile she was offering put him off a bit. It was deceivingly innocent. Raven, on the other hand, thought Toma was looking rather adorable bundled in his winter apparel. He was buried in a dark coat and fluffy purple scarf. Light shades of pinks and reds stuck to his cheeks, ears, and nose. Flakes of snow were trapped in the delicate tangles of his hair, and his caramel gold eyes held their trademark glare. Raven couldn't help giggling at his appearance.

"You okay?" Toma quizzed. Raven's grin widened as she tipped her head to one side. "I'm fine Toma. Why? Is something bothering you Muffin?" She chirped. Toma mumbled a reply that nothing was wrong as he took a glance around, searching for the cause of her strange behavior. Everything seemed fine. His brown eyes drifted up, settling on the splaying verdant leaves and pearl like berries that were strung over Raven's door. Mistletoe.

"Aw, is that it." Toma mused, coming to the conclusion that the mistletoe was the reason Raven acted so weird. He could only assume that she put it there herself. He fixed her with a deadpan stare.

"Don't look at me!" Raven defended, waving bare hands out in front of her. "It's not like **I** put it there." She huffed, though the smirk playing on her lips was an obvious dichotomy to her coy words.

"All right then." Toma snickered, his mischievous gaze set a shimmer. He leaned to set Raven's present down before stepping closer to the latter. He lessoned the space between them, cupping his hand to her cheek and guiding her face down to his. Raven couldn't help her smile as their lips brushed, her hand grasping his shoulder. The pair held the kiss for a few short seconds, pulling away with a quiet, succulent pop.

"C'mon, let's get inside before we freeze to death." Raven chuckled, her cheeks warm and rosy. She turned to enter the house. Toma lifted Raven's present back into his arms and followed. He was pleased to be enveloped by the warmth of Raven's home, closing the front door behind him.

"Here, let me help with all that." Raven breathed. She took the present he had for her and stashed it under the living room Christmas tree. It was large and lovely. Small, multicolored lights wound around the tree, and Toma had no doubt that Raven hand made most of the pine tree's ornaments. There were a lot of presents stacked under the tree, all addressed to Raven's friends and family. Toma repressed a fond smile. She was such a sweet girl. Raven took Toma's coat and scarf, hanging them on the coat rack. Toma slid from his boots, placing them on the mat before the front door.

"Thanks for coming." Raven cheered, pulling him into a quick squeeze.

"Whatever. You know it's nothing special." Toma harrumphed. Raven only flashed a bright grin. "How bout we eat?" She suggested, eliciting a nod from Toma.

* * *

Raven initially planned to cook dinner on her own, but Toma thought it good of him to join her. They cooked dinner together, and ate it too. They spoke of what all was happening for the holidays. Toma gushed about his approaching trip to Japan. He was quite eager to revisit home and see his family. Raven didn't have much to look forward to, but she managed to put on a good front by ranting about clothes and the fact that her dad was coming.

The pair were at the dining room table now. Having finished eating and conversing, they decided on opening each other's presents since Toma would be abroad soon. Raven had heaved the two presents on the dining room table, as well as ready a movie for them to watch in the living room afterword. In favor of her hospitality, Toma had washed all her dishes. Which, Raven was totally cool with.

"May I go first?" Raven questioned, hands resting on the wood of the table. She was bursting with alacrity to show Toma his gift. However, the amount of butterflies nesting in her stomach was enough to starkly smother that excitement. Her curiosity for what he had gotten her was invigorating too, as she hardly expected to get so much as a penny from him.

"Yeah." Toma chimed, sliding the gift across the table to Raven. Raven untied the bow from her box. She took her time unfolding the rapping paper, as it was a thing she liked to save. Toma watched her keenly. The unveiling of the rapping paper revealed a case encrusted in red velvet. Raven flipped up the silver latch holding the case closed, raising the top. She leaned over and peeked inside, eyes brightening and mouth falling agape with a sharp gasp. Toma instantly smiled. "You collect these don't you?" He asked, "I see them in that display cabinet in your room all the time."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!" Raven squealed, gently extricating the porcelain doll from its cushiony pillows in the velvety case. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" She giggled. The gleaming smile on her face widened. Her cheeks puffed and reddened. Her countenance burned with ecstasy. She was so cheerful, her grip on her doll was slipping. She reposed it on the table. She traced its smooth features, tapping its nose and chin fondly. She played with a few of the doll's scarlet curls. "Toma! How the hell did you pay for this!?" She cried, averting her eyes from the doll's cerulean stare to regard Toma.

"Just a little extra work at retail is all." Toma yawned, throwing a nonchalant hand behind his head. And it was a complete and utter lie. Toma wasn't sure how many hours he had put in at work to earn all that extra cash. He remembered getting wats of cash from Valerian too, in exchange for his enchanting singing voice. It had definitely taken a lot. Raven knew this as she contoured the lace dazzling the doll's blue gown. Her eyes narrowed. "Toma." She whined.

"It was worth it, all right?" Toma spat. He did have a time he'd deem as endearing, browsing the Internet in search of the perfect porcelain doll for Raven. The grin that painted her vivacious face, the crystal shine in her eyes, the physical and emotional feel of her joy, it was all worth it. He almost didn't notice her arms tie around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. "You didn't have to Toma." She whispered.

"Course not. But I wanted to." Toma murmured, returning the embrace.

"This means a lot to me. I love these things." She muttered.

"I know." Toma cooed, stroking long lines up and down her back. Raven sprung back, wearing yet another blinding smile. "I'm gonna go put her in my display case!" She squeaked, "Then we'll get to your present." She grabbed the little classic doll and bounced off, disappearing from the room. While she was gone, Toma took the liberty to fold her rapping paper and move her newly emptied case under the table,

"I'm back." Raven sang, popping back into the dining room. She reclaimed her spot across from Toma, sliding his gift to him. Toma gave the gift box a quick once over. It was quite long. It didn't have any bows and rapping paper, but the red floral pattern that adorned the box was nice. He pulled the top off and discarded it. He had to remove the item from the box, as at first glance it looked like a purple cloth and nothing more. His observations gradually changed as he held the object up and examined it. It was long, very long. It was a deep, egg plant purple color. It was made of silk, the edges and sleeves embroidered in gold thread. He looked at the gentle green band that had fallen into his lap. Long black ribbons were sprawled on the table from when he pulled out the purple cloth. His eyes floated to Raven, unable to produce a sound as he put the pieces together.

"It took me forever to make." Raven groaned, hand planted on her hip and smug grin dancing over her red lips. She was standing. "I had to put a lot of research into it too. A **lot** of research. It was cool though." She chuckled. She executed a bow, "Shiawasena kyujitsu ne ... Toma-Kun."

"You ... you made me ... you made me a ... .. a kimono?" Toma breathed.

"Yup, you bet!" Raven confirmed, "I made all of it, by hand. The kimono, obi, and all the himos. I ordered all the materials from Japan. I wanted to make it as authentic as I could. I did a lot of research about traditional Japanese kimono and even spoke to one of my father's girlfriends who was Japanese. I thought of making the kimono black and the obi red, but I read that you shouldn't wear red obis after age sixteen and that black was a mournful color. So I went with dark purple and green because their popular in Japan and I think you look really nice in purple. It was really hard to do. I messed up a lot and it took a really long time, but I think the end result was worth it."

Toma opened and closed his mouth, running his hands along the purple fabric. He gazed over the green obi and black himos once, twice, thrice.

"I thought it might be nice for you to have something special and close to home since you're mostly in America." Raven elaborated. Her stomach dipped at the silence. "I'm sorry Toma. Did I offend you? Maybe the design is wrong and I didn't end up doing it right? I'm sorry." She whimpered, her eyes finding the floor. A sense of dread overtook her from the embarrassment of shaming his culture. She drew a trembling gasp at sudden pressure on her. Toma had pressed himself against her brusquely. His arms constricted around her, bringing her so close that there was no space between them. He buried his face within her chest, hiding the few tears that threatened to fall. Raven flushed down to her neck at the position, despite this wasn't the first time Toma had gotten cuddly and used her bust as a pillow. She still wasn't used to having him so close, to having his head rest so intimately. As always though, it made her happy. Really happy. She was quick to return his embrace, slinging an arm around him and massaging his hair.

"Arigato." Toma whispered, breaths a bit ragged and his voice muffled in her pink shirt. "Arigato gosaimasu."

"Toma, you're speaking in Japanese ag-"

"Arigato gosaimasu." Toma wasn't even paying attention, lost in his own world. It was unbelievable to him. She had _hand_ _made_ a kimono for him. It wasn't often that he received nice things, but this ... "Wah," He stammered, "Wakarimasen. Anata wa watashi ni totte totemo sutekidesu. Naze desu ka?"

"Toma?"

"Ai.. aishiteru."

"Toma, What are you saying!?" Raven called. Toma glanced up, shaken from his daze. His face lit up a flattering shade of strawberry as he realized what exactly he had said, and he wasted no time reburying his head in Raven's chest. Raven tried not to laugh. It was an adorable, if slightly awkward, sight.

"What did you say?" Raven queried, "I recognized Thank You, but what else?"

"It doesn't matter." Toma grumbled.

"Yes it does!" Raven mewled.

"Nope,'

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"Tomaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Toma snickered, pulling away from the hug.

"Fine, at least cuddle with me then." Raven proposed.

* * *

Toma was fine, so very content with cuddling. The day, really couldn't get any better. The two were lying on the couch, a blanket draped over the both of them as they watched a movie. Raven was lying on her back, one hand planted on Toma's spine while the other dangled off the couch. Toma was lying on top of her, head nestled on her chest and eyes closed. Sometimes he'd nuzzle at her neck and chin. Raven would blush, often reaching up to scratch his hair.

"I made a kimono for Yukiko too. I figured it'd be nice if you both had one." Raven commented.

Toma nuzzled into her, not sure if he could express his affection in this one cuddle session. "She'll love it." He purred.

"Thanks Raven. Merry Christmas."

 **Just for you guys, I'm gonna put the translations of what Toma said down here. As a bit of a disclaimer, I do know a bit of Japanese because I started taking professional lessons a few years back but never finished. So, this translation isn't pulled from Google translate or anime and such do to my understanding of the language. just in case it looks different.**

 **Shiawasena Kyujitsu ne ... Toma-kun/(Said cheerfully) Happy holidays ... Toma**

 **Arigato/Thank you**

 **Arigato gosaimasu/Thank you (said with more formality or emotion)**

 **Wakarimasen/I don't understand (Said formally or emotionally)**

 **Anata-wa watashi-ni totte totemo sutekidesu/You're so nice to me.**

 **Nazedesu ka/Why**

 **Aishiteru/I love you.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **SilverSwirls, my honey, thank you for lending me Toma! And I hope yiu enjoyed this. Consider it one of my christmas presents to you! :D**

 **Once again, we take time to gawk at the beauty that is the cover art. My sister was amazing enough to make it. Thanks, you're the best!**

 **See you all in prompt 3! :)**

 **Leave a review ... and remember how much feedback is ... LOVE! ;)**


End file.
